


Ṭrejar

by lolzwaitwhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte does love cats..., Cute, F/M, Flirty, Kitten, name it and you're going to keep it, treasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzwaitwhat/pseuds/lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Symmetra learns that Junkrat's definition of treasure doesn't stop at shiny trinkets.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ṭrejar

Symmetra was the first on the dropship, worried. Roadhog told them over the comms that Junkrat had gotten smacked pretty hard in the head by a Talon agent before they completed the mission and that he was bringing him to the dropship. Mercy promised to meet them there and gave Roadhog special permission to do what he had to to keep Junkrat from moving too much. 

She hoped he didn’t do as she said, as Junkrat was a fidget when he was calm, when he was told to sit still, he seemed to twitch twice as much. And he probably wouldn’t be too keen on the idea of going back to the medibay after just getting out a few days ago after putting himself between Symmetra and a sniper’s bullet. After being the reason he’d had to be cooped up in the medibay for so long, her concern for his health was understandable. That and they had become friends over the past couple of months in the workshop and she had given him an extra shield to protect him while he was out to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt again, but apparently that wasn’t enough.

She made a mental note to work on some new personal shields that could last longer and were a bit stronger when she got back... Perhaps she should ask Roadhog about the level of defense Junkrat would need in a fight...

Although, knowing both Junkers as well as she did, she had a feeling the answer would be: ‘Ya could put ‘im in a hard loight bubble fer th’ rest of ‘is loife ‘n ‘e’d still foind a way ta inta trouble or get hurt. Not yer job ta keep ‘im safe, jus’ do what ya can.’

The ex-Vishkar architect paced back and forth, trying to keep her breaths in time with her steps, a trick she’d learned to help calm her when she was a child learning to dance. The sounds of her pounding heart and heels clicking against the floor was suddenly disrupted by the sound of jingling chains and the sound of heavy steps. She dashed to the doorway as Roadhog climbed the steps with their soot coated friend cradled carefully in his massive arms, the skinnier Junker holding something dark to his chest with his flesh arm.

“Are you alright?” She asked, motioning Roadhog to pass her inside and starting to fuss over him.

“’M foine.” He said, not bothering to hide his smile that she was worried for him. Growing up an orphan in a radioactive wasteland where survival of the fittest was the law of the land, there hadn’t been many people who worried for him over the years. Knowing people cared about him had taking some getting used to along with some crying... okay, a lot of crying. But it was endearing and sweet.

“What happened?” She asked next.

“Drongo let someone get the drop on ‘im.” Hog said flatly.

“Oi! I was savin’ someone!” Junkrat said.

“I didn’t see no one.” Roadhog said, his eyes squinting through the lens of his mask.

Junkrat moved his flesh hand on his chest to reveal...

“Is...is that a kitten?” Satya asked, shocked at the tiny, black furry creature curled up on his soot smeared chest.

“Yeah, found th’ poor thin’ all alone ‘n cryin’.” He said, gently stroking it’s tiny head, making it purr, “Couldn’ leave it alone ta cark it.”

Hog carefully put Junkrat down on a seat and held out a massive hand, palm up. Junkrat carefully transferred the kitten from his chest to his friend’s hand and the mountain of a man carefully and slowly lifted the kitten to his eye level.

“Poor thing can’ be more than a week old, barely has it’s eyes open.” He said softly, gently stroking it’s back with his massive thumb, “Probably wouldn’ last in tha’ place for much longer without it’s Mum.” he confirmed before handing it back to Junkrat, “We should take it to a vet when we get back ta base.” He said. 

The lanky Aussie nodded and took the tiny creature and held it out to Symmetra, “Wanna pet ‘um?” He asked, “Really soft.” 

She hesitated for a moment before carefully stroking the little creature’s back, smiling as her fingers made contact with the black fur. He was right, the little one was soft.

“Wanna hold ‘um?” He asked.

She looked up at him, surprised, then found herself nodding. He carefully held out the little kitten to her and she carefully took it into her hands, it’s fur not only soft, but warm. It started purring and nuzzling into her hands, surprising her.

“Daw, loikes you.” He chuckled. 

“Yes, well...” she said, a bit bashful, “This little one obviously has good taste.”

He laughed, “won’ argue there!”

Roadhog turned to the doorway, “Doc should have been ‘ere by now, ‘M gonna go look for ‘um.” He turned to Junkrat, his eyes narrowed.

“We’ll wait ‘ere.” Junkrat said. The massive Junker’s eyes narrowed a bit more before looking to Symmetra, then tilting his head towards his friend.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave.” She promised. Roadhog let out a grunt and left the dropship, his chain jingling as he walked down the steps. Leaving them alone with the kitten, who was still purring in Symmetra’s hands. 

“Hmmm...” Junkrat hummed as he squinted at the cat, “Now what’s a good name for ‘um...”

“We are not naming the kitten.” she said, her thumbs gently stroking it’s ears.

“Why not? We gotta call it something!” He said.

“If we name it, we will want to keep it.” She said.

“So?” He said, “Already got a gorilla ‘n a hamster, what’s one kitten? Not loike it’ll eat more than either of ‘um ‘n ‘m pretty sure Wreckin’ Ball is bigger then this little bloke... or is it a sheila?” The two exchanged glances for a moment and Symmetra carefully flipped the kitten over.

“Sheila.” She informed him.

“Sheila.” He said with a nod, “But anyways, it’s still jus’ a baby, ‘n I bet th’ shelters back in Gibraltar have plenty of other mouths ta take care of...”

“We are not adopting the cat, Junkrat.” She said, a bit stern this time.

“Who said we had to?” He asked, “Pretty sure Brigitte loves cats, if we don’ take ‘er, sure she would love ‘er.”

Symmetra let the information soak in for a moment before saying, “She does love cats...” 

“Although, dunno why you’d want ‘er ta have ‘er, I mean, she’s so much loike you.”

“I beg your pardon.” 

“Look.” He said, pointing to the cat’s dark fur, “Same pretty hair. Noice voice. ‘N look!” He said, pointing to the cat’s face, “Same color eyes!” 

As if on cue, the kitten’s eyes opened, revealing the irises to be the same shade of gold as her own. 

After letting that soak in, she looked at the scrawny Junker in front of her, “Junkrat, did you pick up this cat because she reminded you of me?” 

His face seemed to explode with a cute pink color that went all the way to his ears, and he broke eye contact to look at his fidgeting fingers, “... Maybe?” He murmured.

She felt her own cheeks warm as a smile curled up her cheeks and her resolve to not get attached to the kitten began to crumble.

She sighed, “Alright, Junkrat, if you were to give her a name, what would it be?”

the pink on his face started to fade as he thought about it for a moment, then he finally spoke, his words soft, “There was a word in this song you sing sometoimes that sounds pretty. Ṭrejar, I think it was.”

“Ṭrejar?” she repeated, the kitten letting out a mew at the sound, as if answering a call for it, it’s little paws reaching for her.

Her smile grew as she carefully placed her thumbs against the tiny front paws, “Of course you would pick a name that means ‘treasure’.” she chuckled.

“Loike I said ‘fore, she’s a lot loike you.” He said as he gently rubbed it’s head.

Now it was Symmetra’s turn to flush, but before she could reply, Roadhog returned with Mercy, Genji and Tracer in tow. 

She spent the rest of the time prepping for take off sitting by Junkrat’s side as Mercy fussed over him, switching from English to German and back again, her thoughts in a mess and little Ṭrejar snoozing in her palms.

Most of the others had fallen asleep on the ride back before she finally sighed in defeat.

‘I guess I have a little treasure now.’ She then looked at Junkrat and smiled at his awful sleeping posture, his hair a mess and his mouth open to let little snores come out. ‘Well, this one shouldn’t be too much of a problem, after all, the one who found her knows treasure when he sees it.’


End file.
